Final Fantasy X Reader Onehots
by xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: Just as the title says... Written for deviantART commissioners... Rating to be safe (cuz I'm seriously just that paranoid) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT, OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.
1. Remnants (Mostly Yazoo) X Mute Reader

_**Written for a friend on deviantART. If you're on dA and want to commission a story from me, there are details on commissioning on my dA profile (a link to it can be found on my profile on here)**_

* * *

You blinked. You blinked again. And, for good measure, you blinked a third time. There was only one thing that crossed your mind at that moment.

'This,' You thought, blank-faced, 'is NOT my bedroom.'

It was true. Last time you checked, your bedroom had [fav colour] walls and the night sky painted on the ceiling. Not to mention, if you remember correctly, your bedroom wasn't outside, on a plain with red-orange rocks... Nope. You definitely remember it being indoors.

So, naturally, you were completely and utterly dumbfounded. You knew for a fact that you had fallen asleep in your bedroom, but when you woke up, you suddenly found yourself on an unfamiliar plain, with no sign of civilization that you could see.

You slumped back onto the ground, sighing exasperatedly. 'Life's great, ain't it.' You, of course, were being sarcastic. Naturally.

Suddenly, your ears picked up a low humming sound, which was quickly turning into a roar, and was coming straight to you. You looked in the direction it was coming from, taken by surprise, to see three people approaching your location, riding what appeared to be some deformed motorcycles.

Those bikes looked seriously messed up! You could hardly tell (and only by the way the riders were facing) which end was the front and which was the back!

The men themselves, upon closer inspection, looked intimidating, to say the least.

The one in the middle seemed to be the leader of the trio. He also looked to be the youngest. He had shoulder-length silver hair, with bangs that did their best to cover about two thirds of his face, and blue-green eyes.

The one the right had hair that almost reached his waist, also silver, and eyes that matched his brother's (at least, you were assuming they were brothers). This one seemed somehow... calmer than the other two... More serene... He looked to be in an almost dreamlike state, but at the same time he seemed alert and ready for anything (it was weird, and you really had no idea how to explain it, but that's just the impression you got from him).

Finally, the guy on the left had his (also silver) hair cropped short. He looked strong. They all did, but he just had very impressive biceps. Not like insanely huge or anything, but he still looked like he could punch and oak in half.

All in all, they looked like they could very easily beat the living daylights out of you, should they feel so inclined. You swallowed thickly and gave a little shudder at the mental images this thought brought forth.

They stopped in front of you, staring you down with a mixture of curiosity and a bit of annoyance.

'Great,' You thought, 'I just got here and I'm already on people's bad side. Just wonderful.' The sarcasm of these thoughts should be noted.

"Get up," The middle one ordered. You instantly complied, which made him smirk. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He demanded.

You sighed and looked up at the sky, searching for some kind of guidance. This was always the tricky part; telling other people that you couldn't speak. It had never really bothered you too much, but you could live without the looks of pity and false understanding, or whatever it was with certain people.

The fluffy white clouds were frustratingly (if not surprisingly) unhelpful, and all the sun did was attempt to blind you.

Sighing again, you looked back at the three men, willing them to somehow understand.

They only looked impatient.

You pursed your lips, trying to think of some way to get your message across. Your [colour] eyes widened slightly when it suddenly hit you. It was so obvious!

You got down on your knees, grinning happily, and began moving your pointer finger through the dirt in front of you, praying to anything that would listen that these guys could read English (just because they could speak the language didn't mean they could read it, after all). If they couldn't, you were screwed.

You felt, rather than saw, one of them walk over behind you and read your simple message over your shoulder. The little dirt message was short, sweet, and to the point.

'Can't talk.'

You tipped your head as far back as it would go, to be met with the face of the guy on the right. The dreamy-eyed one with the really long hair.

You were probably staring at him as if whatever he did or said next would determine the fate of the world. Well, it would determine the fate of your world, not sure of anyone else's though.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably only about thirty seconds or less, he looked from the message to your (no doubt desperate) face.

"You can't talk?" He asked calmly. You shook your head in the negative. He nodded slightly to himself. "I see..." He murmured quietly. The leader-guy scoffed.

"Well, you can write your name, right?" He asked in a condescending tone. You narrowed your eyes at him, slightly offended. Of course you could write your name! Just what kind of idiot did he take you for!

You turned your attention back to the earth in front of you and began writing.

'Hello. My name is [Name]. Pleasure to meet you.'

Sitting back on your heels, you waited for some kind of response.

"Well? What is she called?" Leader-guy demanded impatiently.

"She is called [Name]." Long-hair replied calmly. Leader-guy nodded and turned back to glare at you.

"What are you doing here?" At your shrug, his glare intensified. "I said, what are you doing here." It didn't really sound like a question this time, and you dutifully wrote out your answer in the dirt. "Yazoo, what's it say?"

"'No idea. Just woke up here.'" Long-hair - Yazoo - read in his serene voice.

"Liar." Leader-guy glared harder at you. You stared back, mostly unfazed. The two of you stared each other down for a long time, until Muscle-man cleared his throat, making your gaze snap towards him. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Leader-guy smirk in triumph, but you paid it little mind.

"She might tell us later. We should probably head back. Before Brother gets here," He suggested. Leader-guy glared at him in an I-don't-take-orders-from-anyone kind of way, before nodding slightly to Yazoo and getting back onto his misshapen motorcycle.

Yazoo extended his hand to you. You only stared at it for a while, then looked up at his face, unsure of whether this was some kind of cruel joke or if he was actually offering to help you up. He offered a calm, somewhat reassuring smile that you returned before hesitantly setting your own hand in his outstretched one. He pulled you to your feet in one fluid movement and led you over to his bike.

He swung a leg over it, so he was sitting comfortably on the seat. He then looked back at you and nodded, signalling for you to get on behind him. You gulped slightly before climbing onto the vehicle slowly, awkwardly.

He laughed softly before taking off after the other two. If you'd had a voice, you would have made a very humiliating squeaking sound as you hurriedly wrapped your arms tightly around Yazoo's waist, burying your face between his shoulder blades.

Once you'd gotten over the first shock, a minute later, you realized that this feeling was probably the closest you would ever get to flying. And you had no idea if you'd ever get a chance like this again.

You slowly brought your head up from your hiding place, lips stretching to form a huge grin, and you laughed noiselessly to yourself.

You never wanted this to end.


	2. Vincent X Reader

_**Written for littleart5 on deviantART. If you're on dA and want to commission a story from me, there are details on commissioning on my dA profile (a link to it can be found on my profile on here)**_

* * *

You shivered slightly as you walked cautiously through Shinra Mansion, taking a moment to ask yourself what you were thinking, coming in here alone… Ah, yes. You were told by some kids that it sounded like there was a wounded animal in here, and, being a rather compassionate girl (with a soft spot for anything that was hurting), you just had to come see for yourself, and maybe try to help. As for being alone, no one wanted to come with you to the creepy old mansion.

Lost in your own thoughts as you were, you almost missed the whimpering coming from below you. Swallowing thickly, you made your way down a set of stairs, into the basement. The door was already open, covered in a thick red substance that you didn't really want to think about.

Pushing the door open a bit wider, you carefully stepped into… a cave…? Shaking your head slightly, you followed the trail of red until you reached another door. Or… what was left of the door… It seemed to have been opened by force, and a lot of it… Who-or-whatever had smashed the door had wanted in pretty badly.

You heard whining again, louder and clearer, and coming from behind the half-destroyed door.

Concern completely out-ruling any sense of self-preservation, you rushed in, hopping over any fallen pieces of bloodied wood in your path. Looking around, you spotted an abnormally large, oddly coloured Nibel wolf. It was bleeding pretty badly from multiple wounds, and making a high-pitched whining noise.

Immediately, you sprinted over to it, pulling a Fullcure material that you'd miraculously found up on the mountain a couple years ago. Now, you were really glad you did, as you used the magic to slowly heal the various wounds on the poor hurting creature's body.

After several minutes, the wolf was completely healed, and it set to work licking itself clean. Smiling slightly, you took out a few water bottles and a rag from your pack, and began carefully wiping blood off of the bright gold and silver fur.

It looked at you with bright eyes, brimming with an intelligence not normally seen in this breed of animal. It seemed to be thanking you. You smiled back in response, nodding a bit.

The Nibel wolf stood abruptly, turning to face a… coffin. Huh… When did that get there…? You'd completely failed to notice it was even there.

Standing up on its hind legs, the rather large canine used its front paws to push at the lid of the coffin. Not really sure why, you stood and made your way over, adding your strength to the effort. After a second, the lid went flying off, and you laid eyes on a… rather handsome man.

He had long pitch black hair with somewhat spiky bangs that were only stopped from totally covering his face by a deep red headband covering his forehead. You… really, really wanted to run your hands through that silky-looking hair…

The man wore a skin-tight leather outfit, including a glove on his right hand, with his left being covered by the torn, high-collared... cape-thing he wore, the material and colour exactly matching that of his headband. His boots were… metal, golden, and really pointy… In all honesty, he looked kind of like a vampire, even without the coffin.

Quite suddenly, red eyes that seemed to almost glow snapped open and stared at you with a small glint of curiosity. You stared right back at him, tilting your head slightly to one side as you blinked at him with a good measure more curiosity than he showed.

After a few moments of a somewhat awkward staring contest, you broke the silence by clearing your throat and looking down at your feet, cheeks tinting a light pink.

"Um… H-hello…" You glanced back up at his face, offering a small, shy smile. "I'm [Name]… May I ask who you are…?"

There was a long pause before he spoke in a deep, slightly raspy voice that sounded as if he hadn't used it in quite some time. "… Vincent Valentine."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Valentine!" You said, smiling sweetly at him. His lips twitched slightly upwards and he shook his head slowly, staring at you with a contemplative look in his eyes.

"… You may call me Vincent," he told you after about a minute. You smiled again and nodded your understanding. He nodded back.

After another silence that was quite a bit more comfortable than the last, there was a soft whining sound coming from your left. You both looked to see the gold-silver Nibel wolf looking back and forth between the two of you, pleading with its eyes for… something… Honestly, you weren't entirely sure what it wanted from you.

After a few seconds, you hesitantly held your hand out to it, and it nuzzled the appendage. Without moving its head from under your hand, it looked to Vincent, apparently asking the same treatment from him.

The black haired man blinked slowly at the animal for a few moments before giving a small half-shrug and setting his right hand on the creature's head, next to yours.

The wolf seemed to almost grin at the two of you, shifting until your hand was lightly touching his. You could swear you felt an electric current run through your entire body at the simple touch, and judging by the way he was staring at you with slightly widened eyes, he felt it too.

Shaking his head and turning his back to you, he held his hand up to his face and stared at it searchingly. You shifted from one foot to the other, moving around him so that you could once again look at his face.

"Vincent…?" You asked quietly. He glanced at you, slowly letting his hand fall to his side, and tilted his head just the slightest bit to the left.

Slowly, carefully, you rested your hand on his upper arm, staring into his bright red eyes, searching for something that not even you knew what it was. What you found… was despair. Worried, you cupped his face in both hands, asking him what was wrong? Why was he sad?

Shaking his head, he turned away once again. "… You should go."

"No," you surprised yourself with the resolve behind the word. "I'm not going to leave you. Not when you're hurting." You nodded once to yourself, as if confirming your decision. Vincent turned back to stare at you, mild surprise showing in his expression.

"You really are too good for me…" He seemed to be talking more to himself than anything, but you replied anyway, shaking your head in the negative.

"No. I'm really not." You stared straight into his eyes. "I like you. I can't explain it, but I feel a sort of connection to you, and even though I'm really not normally this assertive, I'd really like to try something with you, if you'll let me." You stared at him with hopeful [colour] eyes, silently begging him to agree.

After some internal debate, Vincent nodded slowly. "Very well…"

You smiled happily and stepped closer to him, cupping his face in your hands once more. Standing on your tip-toes, you gently brought his face down to meet yours in a soft kiss.

As soon as your lips met, you felt heat spread through your body, and you wanted nothing more than to be closer to this man, running your hands through long raven black hair that was so much softer than you ever could have dreamed.

You both lost yourselves for a time, and only came back to reality when the need for air became apparent. Panting slightly as you pulled away, you smiled lovingly up at Vincent.

"So," you started once you'd gotten your breath back, "What do you say to giving… us… a chance…?"

After a long moment of silence, he sighed softly. "Alright… I suppose I can give it a chance… But only this once."

You let out a soft laugh at his stern look, and he let a slight smile cross his features in response.

Quite suddenly, you were both tackled to the floor by one very happy wolf, which alternated in licking your face and Vincent's. You only laughed joyfully, hugging the both of them.


	3. Cloud X Reader

_**Written for Spirtsage on deviantART. If you're on dA and want to commission a story from me, there are details on commissioning on my dA profile (a link to it can be found on my profile on here)**_

* * *

You winced a little at the sound of glass shattering, muttering a soft, "Oops…" You heard a gasp and looked over to see Tifa glancing between you and the broken object, seeming absolutely mortified. And seriously pissed.

"[Name]! Look at what you've done!" You stared blankly at the dark haired woman, then turned your gaze to the mess of glass at your feet. This caused her to sigh exasperatedly at your cluelessness.

Shrugging, you looked closer, finding that it was a picture frame that you had broken. Crouching down, you carefully pulled the photo out from under the wreckage, finding that it was a picture of Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel, all standing together in front of Seventh Heaven. You looked back at Tifa and held the photo out to her. She snatched it out of your hands, holding it close to her chest and glaring at you.

"Sorry," you said to her, shrugging slightly, not really sure what else to say. At that moment, you heard the front door open and close, though you paid it little mind. Tifa's glare intensified.

"Yeah, well, sorry won't fix it, now will it?" She huffed. You glared right back at her.

"I apologized. What more do you want me to do? Go buy you a new frame?" This only seemed to make the martial artist even more upset.

"It won't be the same! Marlene and Denzel made the one you broke!"

"Would it kill you to just take an apology for once?!" With that, you sighed heavily, shook your head and threw your arms up in the air as you turned away, storming passed Cloud (so that's who came in during your argument…) and out the door.

Glaring at the road in front of your feet, you made your way to a park about thirty minutes away from Seventh Heaven. Once you'd reached your destination, you sat down on one of the two swings and stared contemplatively at a nearby pebble.

Had you, maybe, over-reacted a bit? Sure, Tifa had freaked out a little too much on you, but perhaps you were being too insensitive to the other woman's feelings…? You weren't really sure...

Hearing a metallic creak as someone sat on the other swing, you looked to your left to find bright mako-blue eyes staring back at you.

"Cloud?" You asked, tilting your head slightly, wondering why he'd followed you. You'd kind of assumed that he'd take the side of his childhood friend, rather than some girl he'd only just met not that long ago.

"… It was an accident, right?" He asked after a moment. Blinking rapidly at the blonde man a few times, you nodded in confirmation. He nodded back. "Then Tifa shouldn't hold it against you. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks…" You mumbled, looking down at your lap. Slowly, you began to pump your legs, gaining height on the swing. Cloud stared at you for a moment before joining you in the air.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's company, you jumped off of your swing, landing about five feet away. Not your best jump, but you didn't think it was too bad.

Cloud slowed to a stop, rather than jump off after you. "I never did get the point of that. What if you or someone else got hurt…?" He asked softly, and you turned back to look at him, smiling fondly at the hero of Gaia.

"That's so like you, Cloud. Always thinking of others." He blinked at you, seeming a bit surprised at your words. "You really are one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"You must not have met very many decent guys, then." Cloud replied, seemingly on automatic. You only looked at him sadly, shaking your head a bit.

"Hopefully, someday, you'll see just what an amazing person you really are…" You murmured, more to yourself than anything. He looked at you oddly. You grinned, taking one of his hands in both of yours and tugging him towards the streets. "Come on, let's go see a play or something, maybe go out to dinner. I'll even pay!"

The blonde man's lips quirked upwards in a slight smile, shaking his head and letting you drag him wherever you may. "Sure. I don't see any harm in a little downtime." You laughed wickedly, pulling him along into a showing of 'LOVELESS.' Because you felt like it.


	4. Noctis X Reader

_**Written for TD-Yukiryuu on deviantART. If you're on dA and want to commission a story from me, there are details on commissioning on my dA profile (a link to it can be found on my profile on here)**_

* * *

"[Name]." You turned to see none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum watching you intently. You tilted your head in a mildly questioning manner, turning more to face him fully.

"Yes Noctis? What can I do for you?" You asked him politely. He remained silent for a moment, then turned away, looking back at you over his shoulder as he began walking.

"Come with me." You didn't question him, just nodded once and followed after him. The two of you walked silently for several minutes before Noctis stopped and stared at you, still not saying anything.

"… Noctis?" You asked hesitantly after a moment. He shook his head, and began walking once again, gesturing vaguely for you to follow. Now slightly worried, you did so, and the two of you descended once more into silence.

You'd only known the dark haired prince for a short time, but you liked to think that you'd grown rather close for the amount of time given. Especially since you weren't exactly rich; you were surprised he even noticed you, let alone spent any time with you.

Even you could tell that he was acting a bit strangely. Of course, you'd love him no matter what (though you doubted you'd ever tell him that; you just couldn't see it going very well…), but you were a little worried for him.

Sure, he was usually pretty quiet, but he didn't normally just stop and stare at you, or at anyone for that matter! It just wasn't something you were used to him doing.

Without you noticing, he'd led you to a secluded area in a park near your house. You blinked a few times and looked around, then looked to Noctis for some form of explanation. He only stared impassively back.

"Noctis," you started after realizing that he wasn't going to say anything, "What are we doing here?" You asked slowly. You saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly upwards in an almost-smirk. It made him look even more handsome than he already was.

"Talking," he replied simply. A soft laugh escaped you, and you stood there, just smiling up at the prince like a complete idiot. It was rare for him to joke around like this with you, and you appreciated every millisecond of it.

Turning slightly away with a soft smile on your face, you folded your hands behind you back, blushing lightly as you told him, "Noctis, whatever you do, don't change for anyone. Just stay the same lovable prince you are now, okay?" This was probably the closest you'd ever come to confessing to your crush, and you were content with that.

He turned away from you and cleared his throat slightly in an attempt to 'play it cool' like he was wont to do, rather than showing what an adorably shy boy he was. You guessed he thought it was a weakness or something, and you could kind of understand that, but it was kind of sad that he would hide away any aspect of his personality… Without thinking about it beforehand, you told him as much. His response was to frown slightly, a light pink dusting over his cheekbones.

"… What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything," he told you bluntly. You only smiled fondly up at him in reply. Deep blue eyes narrowed at you. "You don't believe me."

You laughed lightly, shaking your head in the negative, "Nope! I know you more than you give me credit for, Mr Royal Highness," you told him sweetly. This only made him blush again, and he turned away to try to hide it from you. You laughed again.

"Noctis, you're so adorable." This, you hadn't meant to say out loud. Once you realized that the words had actually left your mouth, you felt your face turn red and looked down at your feet, embarrassed by your slip-up.

"[Name]." You glanced up at the dark haired male through your eyelashes. He wasn't looking at you. "You…" He sighed, shaking his head a bit, blushing lightly as he stared at some point right in front of himself. "You know I like you… right?"

Surprised, you blinked rapidly up at him, hardly daring to believe your own ears. "You… like me…?" You asked hesitantly. He pursed his lips, embarrassed, and gave a single nod in confirmation. You weren't satisfied yet, however. "Like… You like-like me? Like… like love…?" You felt a hot blush rise to your cheeks as you asked this, but you had to know.

Noctis seemed to stiffen slightly, and his light blush became a little more pronounced as he nodded again. "Yes [Name]…" He mumbled, still refusing to look at you.

Smiling brightly, you cupped his face in both of your hands and turned his head until he was forced to meet your eyes. You pulled his head down and gently placed your lips on his, pulling back after a few seconds, smiling sweetly up at the man you loved, trying to pour every ounce of what you felt for him into one look, you whispered, "I like you too…"

Neither of you knew what would happen now, but you, for one, were willing to face anything the world threw at you, with you handsome prince at your side.


	5. Reno X Reader

_**Written for LilithSinclair on deviantART. If you're on dA and want to commission a story from me, there are details on commissioning on my dA profile (a link to it can be found on my profile on here)**_

* * *

"[Naaaaame]! I'm boooored!" A certain redheaded Turk whined as he flopped down in the chair on the other side of your desk, folding his arms over your paperwork, setting his chin on top and staring up at you with wide eyes, pouting childishly at you. You sighed and shook your head in fond exasperation at your friend.

"Reno, you're always bored when there are no missions for you," you reminded him, rolling your [colour] eyes. He puffed his cheeks out and pouted even more. You smirked. "Don't you have paperwork or something to do?" He frowned at you. The expression really didn't suit him at all. "Stop frowning, Reno. It looks weird."

"Hey! I don't look weird, yo!" The redhead sat back in the chair, acting overly insulted. You laughed, shaking your head.

"I never said you did, idiot," you replied fondly. "I said that your attempt at frowning looked weird. Huge difference there, buddy-boy." Reno stared blankly at you for a few moments before suddenly bursting out in raucous laughter.

"Oh [Name]! I knew there was a reason I kept you around!"

You stood from your seat and bowed at the waist, a Cheshire grin spreading across your face. "Thank you, thank you. Happy to be of service. I'll be here for the rest of my life." Laughing even harder, he clapped a few times for your speech. You bowed again before sitting back down, mentally patting yourself on the back for a job well done.

For a while, you continued to work through the papers on your desk, Reno chuckling softly to himself every once in a while, thinking about who-knows-what. After a few minutes, though, Reno grew bored once more.

This time, he made whining sounds, kind of like a dog begging for attention. Sighing, you glanced up at your rather immature friend. "Yes Reno? What is it?"

Rather than answering right away, the redhead grinned triumphantly and even did a little dance in his chair, making you laugh at his antics.

"Oh Reno… The world would be so dull without you around…" You murmured, more to yourself than anything. He grinned at you, nodding sagely.

"I know it would be, but luckily for you, I am around." You both laughed, enjoying your time together. In your line of work, there was no telling if you'd ever have a chance to just hang out with a friend like this again. And you both knew it.

That's why you took advantage of all of these little moments between those you considered friends, which were sadly few in number. Though you were a rather social person, the things you'd seen as both a Turk and a regular citizen made sure you didn't trust those around you easily. Reno was one of the few who had earned your trust, and you were proud to say you'd earned his in return.

You came out of your thoughts to find a hand waving in front of your face, and a familiar voice practically shouting in your ear, "Yo! Gaia to [Name]! Come in [Name]!" Making a face, you pushed Reno out of your personal space.

"Reno! Stop that, you wacko!" He only laughed at your lightly blushing face. "Idiot…" You mumbled, crossing your arms over your chest and turning to face away from him.

"Aww, come on [Name]. Forgive me?" Glancing at the redheaded Turk out of the corner of your eye, you saw that he had his hands folded in front of his face in a pleading manner, and he was pouting at you for the third time in the last hour. After a moment, you sighed and nodded, turning to once again face your crazy friend.

"Fine. You know I can't stay mad at you," you mumbled, smiling a bit. He grinned happily back, fist-pumping the air above his head. You laughed. "You really are something else, you know that Reno?" You asked him fondly. He gave you a cheeky grin.

"I know. But that's why you love me," he replied, and you felt your cheeks heat up slightly as you grinned back.

"Of course. It's just one of your many charms," was your half-joking response. Apparently sensing the truth behind your words, his grin melted into a smile and he leaned over the desk, getting really close to your face.

"How 'bout you 'n' me go out on the town tonight. Just the two of us, yo." His voice had dropped a few octaves lower and took on a sexy, husky sort of tone. You swallowed thickly, cheeks burning, and nodded.

Reno grinned and crashed his lips to yours, immediately demanding entrance to your mouth. Once your mind had caught up to these events, you complied, and were instantly addicted to his exotic, smoky taste in your mouth.

Your entire relationship with Reno was a little unconventional and more than a bit random, but you certainly weren't complaining. Definitely not if there were going to be more kisses like that in the future!


End file.
